What Their Friends Saw
by JezebelKanda
Summary: What the friends of Rose Weasly and Scorpius Malfoy saw as the years went by. My first ever Harry Potter Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Their friends noticed before they did. They noticed, on their first year, that the violence was a way of keeping the respect they had for each other under wraps. For example, the time that Rose got the highest score on their Potions test: Scorpius just had to throw his best quill at her head. Of course that meant that when he got the best scores in Charms.

They noticed when, in second year, they used sneaky attacks to be able to have some part of themselves in each other's lives. Such as when Scorpius spent four days in the library waiting for the perfect opportunity to set loose a _Monster Book of Monsters_ on Rose, or when Rose used the school owls to send Scorpius a box full of maggots for Christmas.

Third year was the worst. It was like they had come to an agreement to stay away from each other and it was tearing them to pieces. They went around with depressed attitudes and looked away every time they saw each other.

Fourth year they became civil, civil to the point that even teachers were annoyed. Their friends noticed it was a way to stray closer to each other but away from each other at the same time. There were small breakdowns. Lily found Rose crying once. Albus saw Scorpius bite his lip so hard it bled because Rose got hit on by a boy.

Fifth year was a good medium, friendship, but their friends knew it wouldn't last. Sure enough, their father's told them to stay away from each other. The two most serious, respectable students in all of Hogwarts broke. And really, no one wanted to be the ones to fix them.

Sixth year was adults, they were the same they had always been. When the adults weren't around, they were reckless. Make out sessions that quickly became more, sneaking out to the village to get drunk and not coming home until the earliest hours of morning, they threw their health around like it was nothing. What their friends didn't see were the rides on Scorpius' motorcycle, the walks by the beach, the long talks under then moon when they just held hands and talked.

They saw most things, those close friends of theirs, but they didn't see the pain losing each other could bring. They didn't see the hatred that slowly developed in Scorpius and Rose's eyes for their father's. Their friends did see that their path was dangerous.

Even teachers noticed things were different. Their top students had something going on. They never left each other's side. They constantly smiled at each other; they never let the other's hand go. Of course no one was telling the two's fathers, they didn't want to be cursed into oblivion by the smartest students they had ever had.

Seventh year, two days before the year was to end, the two disappeared. When muggles showed up at Ron's front door claiming his daughter was dead, had been killed in a car accident, he lost control. There was never any news from Scorpius. Rose and Scorpius' friends, however, saw that there was no way the two were dead. Neither drove a car, a motorcycle yes, but not a car. They realized the couple had run away, leaving their families to mourn.

Years later, their friends saw that no matter how different they looked, the witch and wizard from America had to be Rose and Scorpius. The tattoos and piercings, the dyed hair and fast motorcycles, couldn't hide the best witch and wizard to have graced the halls of Hogwarts since Hermione. Their curly haired, blonde children who ate too much and were as passionate about studying as they were about Quidditch were the perfect mixture of Malfoy and Weasly. They saw that the two couldn't bear to be parted from their friends and family for too long.

And the best thing they ever saw was the love that had been there all along could finally stand in the wide, open, blue sky.

Author's Note: My first ever Harry Potter fanfic, so please be nice.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone,

I would like to apologize because I've been absent but I found out I have leukemia and I stopped writing. I'm back now and I'd like to let you know that I will NOT die. I refuse. Thanks to my supporters and to my BFF Rosa, cause, honey, you're my hero.

Gomen,

Jezebel


End file.
